


Addition

by unsettled



Category: Inception, RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Multi, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reacting to Johnny is often instinctual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addition

Eames still doesn't know quite what provoked him to latch onto Johnny, to curl his hand around his wrist when Johnny came up to the bar, laughing with that edge that isn't humor. It was almost a reflex, something automatic.

Reacting to Johnny is often instinctual.

He doesn't know why he was so certain Yusuf would be … wouldn't be annoyed. No, no, he knows why - how could anyone resist Johnny?

Obvious answer. They can't. Yusuf certainly can't - or maybe it's that he can deny Eames nothing. Whatever the reason, Eames can only be grateful, in the end, Johnny drew him in.


End file.
